sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Brynes
Alexander Aiden Brynes Better Known as: Aiden. Species: Fae // Vampire. Age: 250 years old. Height: 6 ft 0 in. Weight: Unknown. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Light Brown. Tattoos: Letter A on his right upper arm. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single, not looking. Powers: Super Speed (faster then any other vampire). Allied With: The Revolution. ' ' Quirks: Being taken serious when he makes a sarcastic comment, smiling even though he's not happy, very soft nature guy when it comes to the love of his life. Likes: women, blood, causing sorrow and misery, mind games, sarcasm, and hair gel. Dislikes: Slayers, humans, the emotion happy, warm and fuzzy feelings, shallow people, and malls. Alexander grew up in the 1760's in Ireland. One night he found out his darling love and childhood friend, Dawn, was going to be married off to a man that wasn't himself. He was devastated. Knowing no better way to cope with the bad new... he went into town and got drunk... hoping to forget about his problems by drowning himself with alcohol. However, this created a much bigger problem for Alexander. He had caught the eye of a gorgeous stranger a crossed the room. She immediately took pity on the poor boy who had just had his heart broken into several pieces. She knew how to pick up the pieces, she knew just what to do to take this boy out of his mortal sorrow, she knew what would be his cure. After offering to take the drunk Alexander home, she turned him in an alley. Alexander awoke in a strange place, with a strange women smiling at him. She was gorgeous, but, nothing compared to his Dawn. The confused expression on his face didn't stay long as panic filled his features. He noticed a young blonde tied up... she was crying. His stomach rumbled. “Time to feed,” laughed the smiling women as her fangs became visible to Alexander for the first time. He shook his head, but, couldn't help the urge that grew. His stomach growled much lower. His mouth ached, his throat burned, he tried to hold back but soon his tongue was licking over fangs of his own. A grim realization set in... he was going to destroy this girl and drink every last ounce of her blood. Just so happens, that's what he did. Days later, after he managed to control his anger... he ran off to find his beloved Dawn. To let her know he was still alive. That didn't go as well as he had planned. It's a faded memory to him now, but, he'll always remember the look on her face and the word that she had screamed at him, 'monster.' He hadn't meant to make his fangs so noticeable or for her to notice his heart wasn't beating... and it was her fiances fault for walking up to him in hopes to start a confrontation. He couldn't control his hunger, anger, and jealousy. She ran away from him, leaving him in the bloody mess of her once alive fiance. After that moment he decided he would make the world pay by spreading the vampire gene. He one day would rule to world... and it would bleed. Family: Caroline Forbes (sired), Gypsy Winters (sired). Romanticly Interested In: Dawn Summers. 'Past Flings: 'Dawn Summer (in a past life), Gypsy Winters. '''Weaknesses: '''Dawn, sunlight, decapatation, and sharp wooden stakes (unless he is wearing the his ring, in which his only weaknesses is Dawn). Aiden.jpg 5 crop.jpg 1.jpg 7.jpg 11.jpg 1256465.jpg 9.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 16.jpg The Chris Evans Blog 300410 001.jpg 2302.jpg 3.jpg 1844-609x-push-pictures-02.jpg Rs 293x473-130612142915-634 evans cm 61213 copy.jpg